


Build It Up: Don't Tear It Down

by Ohlookitstomorrow



Series: TWW Winter Fluff Event [13]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mildred and Hecate have an awkward apprentice & mentor friendship, Prompt - Building Snowmen, There's no real pairing in this one, Written for WW2018WinterFluffEvent, but hicsqueak is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookitstomorrow/pseuds/Ohlookitstomorrow
Summary: Mildred's artistic talents extend to sculpting snow, Maud and Enid seem impressed, but there are others who won't think twice about tearing it down. When Ethel Hallow appears, followed by Miss Hardbroom, Mildred fears the possibility of what comes next.





	Build It Up: Don't Tear It Down

Mildred Hubble loved the snow: on the cold, winter weekends, she and her Mum would spend the day crafting snowmen, igloos, and anything else that captured their imaginations. 

From the window of her kitchen, Mildred had often seen the gothic outline of a large castle. She’d thought it was a mere glitch of her fantasies - for nobody else had seen the same. One year, she’d tried to create a replica out of snow: now that she was here - in the grounds of the castle that housed Cackles Academy- Mildred realised how accurate her model castle had been.

Overnight, layers of white had covered the hard ground in a blanket, and as soon as breakfast was over, a number of the girls rushed outside in excitement. Mildred, Maud, and Enid had headed the throng, they rushed to get the best patch where they could build their impressive sculptures.

Although she had her friends beside her, it was days like these that Mildred felt the pang of homesickness. One of the negative factors of attending a boarding school was that, even on the weekends, it was the cold ring of a teachers voice that broke one’s slumber, and not the soothing tones of a Mother.

There was no reason to build a fantasy castle today, so instead, Mildred re-created the flat she shared with her Mum. Maud and Enid (who’d rolled comical snowmen) admired Mildred’s creation in awe.

“That’s fantastic, Millie! How’d you do that?” Enid circled the high-rise of snow, looking apologetic when Mildred grabbed the hand her friend had started to reach out.

“Mum taught me,” Mildred stated, proudly puffing out her chest.

“What is it though?” Enid asked.

“It’s where she lives,” announced Maud - drawing a confused look from Enid and an impressed one from Mildred. “I crashed onto her balcony the day we met,” Maud explained.

“That’s where you live?” The girls had been so caught up they’d failed to notice the approaching figure of Ethel Hallow. The blonde girl’s loud, mocking tone had drawn attention from a few of the surrounding students. 

Felicity joined the group, praising Mildred’s creation eagerly. “You’re so talented, Mildred! Did you use magic?”

“No, I did it all by myself - it just takes a bit of practice, that's all." 

"Only a real witch can manipulate the elements," Ethel interjected.

"Mildred is a real witch!" Enid's voice was scathing, and her posture protective.

It was comforting to have friends who stood up for her, but Mildred still took Ethel's remarks to heart. 

"It looks a little shaky, don't you think?" Mildred knew what Ethel was about to do, but she wasn't fast enough to stop her. The building of snow that Mildred had spent the last hour working on tumbled to the ground in a heap. "Oops," Ethel offered in mock concern. "I hope your real house is much sturdier... I'd hate to see such a thing happen to your home.

A surge of anger coursed through Mildred - a product of Ethel's words and her actions. Forgoing all notions of magic and the like; Mildred lunged, tackling Ethel into the snow - both of their hats flying off upon impact. 

"Mildred Hubble." There was no need to turn and see who'd spoken - the cool drawl of Miss Hardbroom was easy to distinguish just by hearing a single syllable. "Come with me, now."

Mildred stumbled to her feet, her face growing hot at the injustice of the situation. Ethel was just as much to blame as she, but there was no point in telling that to Miss Hardbroom.

"But, Miss Hardbroom," Maud began, before being silenced immediately by their potions mistress. 

"Quiet." Miss Harbroom's voice was monotone - the intimidating witch had no need to shout, not when she could reduce a student to tears with a single glare. "Mildred Hubble, follow me inside: the rest of you, if I see or hear of another incident such as this, mark my words, those involved will not return to Cackles after the holidays."

Trembling slightly, Mildred tailed behind as her teacher lead them to her classroom. It was freezing inside, but with a simple flick of the wrist, Miss Hardbroom cast a spell that enveloped the room as a fire might.

"Sit," the older witch commanded. 

Mildred obeyed, taking he seat in front of the imposing desk, barren of any personal touches. Miss Hardbroom's classroom could've belonged to anybody - there was nothing to indicate it was hers.

A black cat jumped into Mildred's lap, startling her so much she almost tipped her seat backward. 

"Morgana," at the call, the feline retreated, moving instead to sit at the edge of the desk. Before Mildred could quiz her teacher on the cat's origins, a surprising concept was offered to her: "Would you like a cup of tea, Mildred Hubble?"

"What?" Mildred's gasp drew a raised eyebrow and pointed look. "Yes, tea... I... thank you, I'd like a cup of tea... please."

There wasn't an appropriate description one could give as Mildred stared, eyes wide, at Miss Hardbroom wordlessly summoning a tea service and pouring them both a cup. "Thank you," Mildred murmured, taking the cup and adding a dash of milk and three spoonfuls of sugar. The witch seated across the desk watched in disgust as Mildred took a sip of her overly-sweetened tea - Miss Hardbroom took her's black.

Perhaps the tea was a pawn to lure Mildred into a false sense of security?

"I was watching you this morning, Mildred," Miss Hardbroom began. "I saw everything-"

"Please, Miss, I didn't mean to. I-I just wanted, I didn't-"

"Mildred." The calm fashion in which her name was spoken, had Mildred stopping short - slightly breathless from her efforts of elaboration. "I saw everything, there's no need to explain."

"I'm sorry, Miss Hardbroom." 

"When I was at school, I dreaded the snow," dark brown eyes glassed over in remembrance.

"Why?" Mildred asked.

"I know how it feels, Mildred," choosing to ignore Mildred's question, Miss Hardbroom took a reassuring sip of her tea. "I know how it feels... when I was your age, girls like Miss Hallow enjoyed their taunting and teasing, snow became another weapon I suppose..." Mildred's stomach dropped as understanding came to the words spoken by the usually, reserved witch. Mildred would never have imagined someone like Miss Hardbroom to be a target: she was too frightening, and Mildred had thought she'd have cursed anyone who dared to mistreat her. 

Oh, how wrong Mildred was.

At least Mildred wasn't completely alone - she had Maud and Enid, but who did Miss Hardbroom turn to? "What about Miss Pentangle, what did she do?" 

"Miss Pentangle?" Miss Hardbroom's expression held notes of surprise and irritation, but the way she spoke her contemporaries name was unmissable. So unlike her usual tone, when Miss Hardbroom voiced Miss Pentangle's name, her voice carried a breathy-softness.

"Yes, Miss Pentangle said you and she were friends at school, and I was just wondering how she reacted when people were so mean to you." Miss Hardbroom opened her mouth and then closed it soundlessly, her eyes floated to where Morgana sat, licking her paw expertly. Mildred was sure she heard a slight hitch of breath as a dark, red lip was taken between pearl-white teeth. "Miss Hardbroom... are you alright? I'm sorry if I've upset you..."

"Miss Pentangle was always kind..." When Miss Hardbroom turned back towards her, Mildred caught a glimpse of a whole wealth of emotions previously unseen. The severe witch looked almost vulnerable, and Mildred was suddenly hit by an image of what her teacher must've looked like at her age. Perhaps Miss Harbroom's cold demeanor was nothing more than a shield?

"I like Miss Pentangle," said Mildred, not really aware she'd voiced that aloud. Miss Hardbroom smiled at that - actually smiled! Such a simple act transformed her teacher's pale face, it softened her whole demeanor.

The sound of something lapping at liquid interrupted the odd moment, teacher and student re-focused their attention and caught Morgana drinking from the delicate, milk jug. It was only then that Mildred saw the pink collar the black cat wore. It definitely wasn't an item Miss Hardbroom had bought. "Does Miss Pentangle like your cat, Miss Hardbroom?"

Mildred's question only received a mischevious look - and something that could be mistaken as a wink: perhaps Miss Hardbroom wasn't so hard after all?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:  
> Tumblr @ohlookitstomorrowff  
> Instagram @ohlookitstomorrow
> 
> Catch:)


End file.
